Fall To Pieces
by Angel Pink
Summary: Ele estava em pedaços, ela também estava, parecia que não iria acabar mais as barreiras entre ambos, mas o amor foi maior e logo eles se reencontraram. Fic U.A


**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation!_**

**_E uma certa personagem é do Metal Ikarus, então créditos a ele!_**

_Essa é uma singela homenagem ao meu GRANDE amigo: Metal Ikarus. Depois de ter passado o aniversário dele, era o mínimo que eu deveria fazer ne u.u'. Olha amigão não deu para fazer uma fic no dia, porque eu estava viajando e fazer uma história no PC dos outros não dá! Juro que fiquei com muito remorso por não ter feito isso antes. Espero que goste viu? Tema meio complicado mas acho que ficou legal! Parabéns MEGA SUPER HIPER ATRASADO de aniversário, natal, ano novo, festa junina, dia das crianças..._

_-x-x-x-_

Fall To Pieces

**It's been a long year**

**Since you've been gone**

**I've been alone here**

**I've grown old**

**I fall to pieces, I'm falling**

**Fall to pieces and I'm still falling**

**_Tem sido um longo ano_**

**_Desde que você se foi_**

**_Eu estive sozinho aqui_**

**_Eu envelheci_**

**_Eu caio em pedaços, estou caindo_**

**_Caio em pedaços, e ainda estou caindo_**

_- "Faz tempo que eu não retorno a essa cidade, desde o dia em que eu tive que enfrentar a fúria de um deus louco e sedento por maldade. Foram muitas batalhas, dores e cicatrizes das quais passei, mas nenhuma dessas coisas foi tão difícil quanto eu ter me separado da única pessoa que gostei em toda minha vida: Suzu."_

Ikarus finalmente volta para sua terra natal: Atenas. Observando os enormes prédios, o céu negro e cheio de estrelas, o grande trânsito da cidade, ele percebe que muitas coisas ainda não mudaram desde que partiu. Depois de muito andar ele para de frente a uma praça. Sentando em um banco ele se lembra de quando havia despedido da sua garota.

_*Flash Back: on*_

_- Diga que você não vai fazer isso comigo – a bela japonesa de melenas negras já estava com o rosto coberto por lágrimas_

_- Não tenho escolha Suzu, a minha vida depende disto. – Ikarus aflito_

_- Mas por que você não me conta a verdade? Qual é o motivo para você se separar de mim? Você não me ama mais? – Suzu._

_-Oh céus Suzu, é claro que não. É que realmente eu não posso te falar. Mas que droga! Por que isto esta acontecendo comigo? Olha tente entender que isso será o melhor para nós... – Ikarus._

_- O melhor? Está querendo dizer que não haverá mais nenhuma chance para ficarmos juntos? – Suzu._

_Ikarus a abraça enquanto a japonesa continua a chorar sem parar, ele também com os olhos marejados tenta permanecer forte, mas não consegue._

_- Escute-me, toda vez que você sentir saudades de mim, venha até aqui nesse banco, sente-se e observe a natureza e quando uma brisa tocar o seu rosto lembre-se de que essa brisa é um beijo meu que estou mandando para você. Adeus Suzu, eu te amo. – Ikarus a beija, levanta do banco e saí sem olhar para trás._

_* Flash Back: off *_

- Será que ela ainda gosta de mim?- Ikarus.

**Every time I'm falling down**

**All alone I fall to pieces**

**_O tempo todo estou caindo_**

**_Completamente sozinho, eu caio em pedaços_**

_Numa casa de encontros..._

- E aí gueixa, hoje rola ou não? – um cara bêbado começa a rir junto com outros enquanto uma garota passa perto deles.

Essa era a rotina de Suzu, depois de meses esperando por Ikarus ela decide tomar um rumo na sua vida, mas esse era um rumo que parece não haver volta.

- Ah, até que enfim te encontrei Yoko, já estava quase abrindo um buraco no chão de tanto te procurar. – sorri sua amiga de longas datas de trabalho: Amy

Amy era mais uma que também acabou se iludindo com o amor, porém com uma personalidade bem mais atrevida e sem pudores do que a da japonesa, ela se deixou levar pela profissão e nem liga para os comentários. Ela é uma loira de olhos azuis claríssimos, estatura média, busto grande, corpo escultural, pernas torneadas e a pele levemente bronzeada. Dona de uma boa reputação na casa, ela é uma das garotas que mais faz sucesso no recinto.

Já Suzu, optou por ser chamada de Yoko, assim esqueceria de vez de como foi seu passado. Diferente da colega, Suzu era quieta e enigmática, seus olhos "puxadinhos" fazia delirar os homens e seu sorriso então? Era o maior charme, sem dizer pelo corpo delicado e sem nenhuma mancha. Aqueles cabelos negros, oh que cabelos, tão sedosos e negros, os lábios avermelhados... Realmente ela sabia chamar atenção dos alvos sem ser direta.

- O que foi? – Suzu.

- Tem um amigo de um cliente meu querendo seus serviços. – Amy.

- Onde ele está? – Suzu.

- Ali ó. – Amy aponta com os dedos discretamente

Ele era um cara de no máximo 32 anos e de boa aparência. Parecia muito contente por estar naquele lugar, que para Suzu, apesar de ser seu local de trabalho, considerava um lixo.

As duas se aproximam dos homens que estavam conversando e rindo muito.

- Olha só quem eu trouxe Kevin. – Amy. – Yoko esse é Kevin e Kevin essa é a Yoko.

- Muito prazer. – Kevin dá um beijo no rosto da garota.

- Igualmente. – Suzu.

- Bem, vamos logo porque quero me desfrutar logo dessa belezura. – diz o acompanhante de Amy.

- Adeus e divirtam-se. – saindo de perto.

- É... Quanto custa seu serviço? – Kevin.

- 450 euros*. – Suzu

- Aqui. – abrindo a carteira e entregando o dinheiro.

Suzu pega e guarda na bolsa.

- Garçom, nos sirva com dois drinques, por favor. – Kevin

_Ruas de Atenas_

Passando de frente de uma casa de encontros, Ikarus sente um pressentimento desagradável e sem saber o que fazer adentra no local. Andando ele percebe que aquele era um dos lugaresque mais abominava estar**,** mas por que então estava ali? A resposta não tinha, mas sabia que seu coração queria dizer algo. Foi quando ele viu Suzu.

**I keep a journal of memories**

**I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe**

**I fall to pieces, I'm falling**

**Fall to pieces and I'm still falling**

**_Eu guardo um diário de memórias_**

**_Estou me sentindo sozinho, eu não posso respirar_**

**_Eu caio em pedaços, estou caindo_**

**_Caio em pedaços, e ainda estou caindo_**

Parecia que chão estava escapando dos seus pés. Será que é ela mesmo? Não é possível. Suzu nunca se sujeitaria a ficar ali. Esfregando os olhos, Ikarus percebe que por mais difícil de acreditar, não tinha dúvidas.

Ikarus vai onde Suzu se encontrava.

- Suzu? – Ikarus aparece atrás do acompanhante.

Com os olhos arregalados a japonesa o encara.

- Ikarus? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Quem é esse Yoko? – Kevin.

- Yoko? – Ikarus estava cada vez mais incrédulo. – Você mudou de nome?

Meu Deus! Que confusão!

- Olha Kevin, vamos logo. – Suzu puxa o braço de Kevin para ir embora.

- Licença cara, você chegou tarde de mais, tente na próxima. – Kevin dá um sorriso sarcástico para Ikarus.

- Não! Você vaza, mas ela não vai a lugar nenhum. – Ikarus fica no meio dos dois.

- Ikarus, por favor, dá licença, você está atrasando o meu cliente. – Suzu séria.

- "Seu cliente?" Meu Deus Suzu, você é...é... – Ikarus

- Garota de programa? Sim, agora me de licença. – Suzu passa por ele.

Ikarus segura o braço de Suzu e faz a encará-lo.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum escutou bem.

- Me solte! Se você quer sair comigo é só esperar, como os outros daqui. Vida de vadia é assim meu querido, agora eu tenho que ir. – Suzu.

Ikarus puxa do bolso uma quantia em dinheiro.

- E se você sair comigo? – Ikarus.

Pronto, agora ele enlouqueceu.

- Larga de ser idiota Ikarus... – murmura Suzu

Todo mundo estava olhando para eles, principalmente o dono do local.

- Você pagou quanto por ela? – Ikarus pergunta a Kevin.

- 450 euros, mas isso não quer dizer que... – Kevin

- 600 euros para você largar dela. – Ikarus

- Escuta aqui eu não sou nenhuma peça de leilão para vocês... – Suzu irritada.

- 1000 euros e não se fala mais! – Ikarus

Kevin olha para o dinheiro e o pega.

- Faça bom proveito. – Kevin sai de perto

Voltando o olhar para Suzu.

- Aqui. – Ikarus entrega outro valor para Suzu. – Será que pode me atender agora Yoko? – ele finaliza com um tom de ironia.

Merda, tantos homens para ela atender e justo ele?

- _"Esse é o meu trabalho, não posso envolver sentimentos banais nesse assunto."_ Tudo bem.

Os dois saem, mas antes Ikarus volta lá e resolve um assunto, Suzu nem se importa em saber, na verdade estava louca de vontade de sumir dali.

_No apartamento de Ikarus..._

Entrando no local, ambos vão para a sala. Ikarus senta no sofá e Suzu faz o mesmo.

- Olha, sem querer... – Suzu

Ikarus a interrompe dizendo:

- Fique quieta, deixe-me ficar te observando.

Sem esperar por ele ter dito aquilo, algo tão simples, ela se enrubesce. Depois de algum tempo Suzu retorna a conversar.

-Bom... Sem querer quebrar o clima, é que já se passou vinte minutos, se quiser continuar com o mutismo e ficar ai sentado tudo bem, mas se quiser algo do meu serviço já vou avisando para começar logo, pois o tempo não espera por ninguém. – Suzu.

- Pode ficar tranqüila, você não irá retornar para o seu trabalho. - Ikarus

- Que? Tá louco cara, que palhaçada é essa. – Suzu se levanta. – Aqui está seu dinheiro, to caindo fora. – jogando as notas no sofá e saindo.

E na velocidade da luz Ikarus consegue segura-la a tempo.

- Por favor, não vá. Agora sou eu que te peço para não me deixar. – sussurrando no ouvido de Suzu e entregando algo para ela.

Pegando o papel e lendo Suzu fica atônita. Ikarus estava com o contrato que ela tinha com a casa de encontros. Livre, estava livre daquela imundice. Mas por quê?

- Por que você fez isso? – com os olhos marejados.

- Porque eu não quero ver a pessoa que eu amo se destruindo, porque eu ainda tenho planos para nós dois, por que eu te amo Suzu.

Os dois se abraçam e logo após se beijam. Um beijo ardente que selava finalmente a volta de um para o outro.

**All the years I've tried**

**With more to go**

**Will the memories die**

**I'm waiting**

**Will I find you**

**Can I find you**

**We're falling down**

**I am falling**

**_Todos os anos eu tentei_**

**_Ir mais além_**

**_As memórias irão morrer?_**

**_Estou esperando_**

**_Eu descobrirei?_**

**_Conseguiremos descobrir?_**

**_Nós estamos caindo em pedaços_**

**_Eu estou caindo_**

**-x-x-x-**

*** Sobre o valor do euro: **Juro que eu não sei quanto vale, faz tempo que não vejo jornal! Isso foi um chute, nada específico ok?

_Depois desse drama mexicano, espero que tenha curtido viu? Pode deixar que na próxima eu volto com mais surtos xD! Beijão... * ainda tenho mais fics atrasadas de aniversário para fazer X.x *_


End file.
